


A Nut to Remember

by Jettara1



Category: Dreamworks Dragons: race to the edge, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Experimentation, First Time, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Tuffnut and Snotlout begin truly hanging out together as friends.  It leads to some odd confessions and some experimentation with their sexuality.Thanks to Cosmoetherockcat for the prompt.
Relationships: Snotlout/Tuffnut
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	A Nut to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmoetherocketcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cosmoetherocketcat).



A Nut to Remember

If anyone asked, he’d probably lie about the whole situation and make it sound more glorious than it actually was. Not that what happened was bad or anything, far from it, in fact it WAS glorious, just not in that bragging rights way, not without a few key details changed and a lot of advice for future grandeur. And he’d definitely would leave out just how much he and Snotlout had hurt themselves and how much it hurt for either one of them to walk the next morning. It was bad enough people could see them limping almost as bad as Hiccup on his worse day with phantom pain, no body needed to know why. But Tuffnut didn’t regret it and judging by the secretive grins Snotlout kept giving him, the shorter man didn’t either.

So, what was the big deal that had the two friends so stiff and secretive? Well for that we have to go back to the night before, the night they had left Dragon’s Edge to find their own place to hang out and cement their new bro-ship. Sure, they had been part of the Dragon Riders for over four years, but they had never really-truly been friends, more of acquaintances that usually got along. Tuffnut had always thought the only reason Snotlout hung out with him and Ruffnut more than the others was because he liked chaos as much as them, which he did to a degree, but he never understood their logic behind what they did. Sometimes he thought maybe Snotlout secretly liked Ruffnut, which made he want to barf. But as it would turn out, Snotlout liked both Nuts which was even weirder in a strange, kind of sexy way. And maybe that was what led to their strange night alone in the cave.

It wasn’t quite alone at first. Ruffnut had shown up at the cave and then Fishlegs. It was so annoying, regardless of the fact Ruffnut had stolen the Dragon Eye, and Tuffnut was never as happy as he was the moment, she and Fishlegs headed back to the Edge. They took the Dragon Eye with them, leaving Tuffnut and Snotlout bored beyond measure so they played a game of twenty questions and that lead to the weirdest night of their lives.

“So, do you still have a crush on Astrid?” Tuffnut started, unsure what to ask and that seeming to be the only logical one to ask.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. “Next.”

Tuffnut tapped his chin. “Does it bother you she’s with Hiccup?”

The shorter man glared at him.

“Alright, alright. No Astrid questions.”

“Good.”

They fell back into silence for several long minutes until Snotlout finally asked a question, but it wasn’t one Tuffnut would have thought to ask. “You think they’ve been fucking?” he asked seriously.

Taken back, Tuffnut simply stared at him. “What?”

“Honestly, I always thought she was too good for him,” Snotlout continued as he leaned against the rock wall. “And that whole thing with Dagur…” He gave a small laugh. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Tuffnut nodded and Snotlout scooted a little closer to him.

“I always thought Dagur would get him one day.”

The blonde raised one brow in questioning.

“You know, capture him, have his way with him and all that. Is it weird I fantasized about that? Not that I want Hiccup getting hurt or anything just the image of them together, Hiccup all scrawny and bent over with Dagur behind him and…” He sucked in his bottom lip as he stared at the fire. “It’s weird, right?”

He wasn’t quite sure what to say, but the picture Snotlout had painted made his pants feel a little tight. “That’s…uh…pretty vivid.”

Snotlout shrugged. “Yeah but when you look at them together, how can you not see them as an item? I mean, Hiccup may be scrawny and a little feminine looking but he’s hot. And Dagur…where do I start? Have you seen his arms? They’re huge!”

“So, you like guys?” Tuffnut asked, just to be certain.

Snotlout shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe I like both guys and girls. So what?” He glared at Tuffnut, silently challenging him to tell him it was wrong.

For a moment, Tuffnut could only stared at him with gaped mouth. He promptly shut it, his cheeks warming up. “I thought I was the only one.”

“Only what?”

“Person who liked guys and girls.”

Snotlout blinked in surprise. “Dude, your sister hit on Heather and just about any guy she meets.”

Tuffnut shrugged. He looked away. Yeah, Ruffnut hit on everyone but that was just her. She didn’t really have the hots for anyone, it was just her way of getting things she wanted.

“So, have you ever…fucked anyone?” Snotlout asked timidly.

The taller man shook his head. “No. You?”

“No.”

Silence filled the cave again as both men were lost in thought. For a moment, neither said a word but stared at the dancing flames of the fire.

“Do you want to?” Tuffnut suddenly asked. His face heated up, expecting rejection.

Snotlout didn’t answer for several long minutes. His brows were knitted with deep concentration. Then, without a word, he began undressing. “Let’s do this,” he said simply as he dropped his jerkin on the ground next to his boots.  
Tuffnut blinked in surprise before quickly undressing as well. There was no kissing or making out. Once they were both naked, they simply inspected one another. Tuffnut was tall and lanky, not to the degree Hiccup was but close. Hiccup was taller but thinner while Tuffnut’s arms and legs were slightly more muscular and chest just a tad bit wider. His length, however, was long and thick and sported a nice curve that he enjoyed stroking when he was alone.

Snotlout was the complete opposite, much like Dagur was to Hiccup. He was short, nearly two inches shorter than Tuffnut, with large arms and thick thighs that matched his wide chest. He wasn’t as muscular as the Berserker chief, but it mattered extraordinarily little to Tuffnut. He liked Snotlout the way he was, even down to his manhood which was of average length and grith but had a nice bulbous head that was already leaking from the tip. Tuffnut liked what he was looking at very much, but it seemed Snotlout was pretty scared.

“You’re…uh…larger than I expected,” he said, wetting his lips.

“Is that a problem?” Tuffnut asked, confused.

Snotlout’s face was bright read when he met Tuffnut’s gaze. “I don’t know if you’ll fit in me.”

“Oh…” 

Given the size difference it was understandable why Snotlout may be worried and it may also explain why he envisioned Dagur topping Hiccup. He had seen Hiccup naked many times in the bathhouse and the guy had an impressive package despite his size.

Tuffnut rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, so what if you’re in me?”

It was as if Snotlout had never considered being the top which added to Tuffnut’s mounting listing of questions he didn’t dare ask, but the suggestion seemed sound. If Tuffnut couldn’t top Snotlout then Snotlout would have to top him. It seemed simple.

There was a lot of nervous laughter as they tried to figure it out. Tuffnut got down on all fours while Snotlout slicked his cock with his own saliva and coated Tuffnut’s hole as well. That turned out to be their first mistake as Snotlout tried to push in without properly preparing Tuffnut and they both ended up getting hurt a little. But they were anything if not determined to go through with this. They stopped long enough to try preparing one another, Tuffnut fingering himself while Snotlout slicked his cock up even more. The second time Snotlout tried to enter went a little better. Tuffnut did his best to stay relaxed as Snotlout pushed in. It hurt. It hurt both of them, but neither stopped. Snotlout pushed forward while Tuffnut pushed back, both moving toward the other in small jerky thrusts until finally, finally Snotlout’s entire length was inside Tuffnut. They allowed themselves only a few moments to adjust to one another before moving in tandem so that they came together with each thrust. Gods, it hurt but soon Tuffnut felt something pleasurable build within his stomach. He leaned on one arm as he stroked his length in time with their thrusts. Soon pain turned to pleasure. Snotlout must have felt it too because his grunts soon turned to soft groans and hums as he found his pacing.

It wasn’t long before they were both coming. Something hot filled Tuffnut’s stomach, leaving a strange bubbling sensation that felt oddly pleasant before his own seed spilled over his hand and onto the stone ground. He slumped forward, his body thrumming from the endorphins rushing through him. Snotlout slumped on top of him, panting from exertion.

“That was…” he began with a small laugh.

“Amazing,” Tuffnut finished happily.

The pain from their first time would truly kick in until morning, but if you asked either of them, it was completely worth it, and something they would do quite often.

Fini?


End file.
